Punishment
by Byun Reka
Summary: Kaisoo one shot, rape scene, RnR, please? X3


**Disclaimer: **Reka cuma minjem chara doang kok, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri owo

**Rate: **M

**Warning: **Yaoi a.k.a boy x boy, rape scene, pwp, gajeness, abalness, OOC, plot gak jelas, typo(s), dan peringatan lainnya(?)

**A/N: **MIANHAE BUAT SEMUA READERS QAQ reka udah ga apdet ff yg lain, malah bikin ff ini QwQ *ga tau diri* udah lama ga buka akun ff sampe lumutan gini. Please dong ada author lain yg berbaik hati mau jd partner reka buat ff reka yg lain QwQ maaf juga yg biasnya Kaisoo, reka nistain mereka di ff ini hehehe, ini ff jg buat permintaan maaf karena lama ga apdet, insyallah ff yg lain (My new per sama Why?)bisa di apdet secepetnya *bow*

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kai.." dengan kasar _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu membanting tubuh mungil _namjachingu_-nya keatas sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Kyungsoo terbelak kaget karena Jongin tidak pernah menyakitinya atau pun melukainya dengan sengaja, ia benar-benar menjadi takut pada Jongin sekarang.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_-" Jongin menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menahan kedua tangannya, membuat namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu semakin ketakutan. "Aku mencintaimu, dan apa kau tahu? Aku selalu mempercayaimu selama ini, aku juga percaya saat kau mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku!" suara Jongin terdengar parau, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan airmata. Andai saja Kyungsoo bisa mngendalikan waktu, ia pasti akan mengulang waktu dan tidak membuat hati Jongion terluka seperti saat ini. Ia tidak akan berselingkuh dengan Joonmyeon, ia juga tidak akan mengkhianati cinta yang Jongin berikan hanya untuknya. Kembali pada kenyataan kalau semua ini sudah terjadi, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengulang sejarah yang diciptakan oleh waktu yang terus berjalan. Rasa bersalah menyeruak dihati dan pikiran Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia melihat Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang memancarkan rasa kecewa dan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Dan berselingkuh dengan _namja_ lain, _namja_ yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat baikku. Kenapa kalian tega berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku, _hyung_? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi, pertanyaan yang begitu menohok Kyungsoo. Dihirupnya aroma _vanilla_ dari cerukan leher Kyungsoo, bergetar pelan tubuhnya ketika merasakan deru nafas hangat Jongin yang menyapu kulit lehernya yang sensitif itu. Pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo merona seketika, dan terasa panas. Ia tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan p[adanya, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah, juga lembut menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Kau menyakitiku, _hyung_, kau berhasil menyakiti perasaanku. Dan aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu sebagai balasannya, dan jangan melawan"dilepaskannya satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Kyungsoo kenakan, membuat kulit dada dan perut Kyungsoo yang putih halus terekspose.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki tubuh polos yang indah, seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya untukku, tapi kau malah memberikannya pada Joonmyeon_ hyung_, bukan aku" lidah Jongin mulai menelusuri leher dan dada Kyungsoo, ia juga menghisap serta menggigitinya hingga meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya, peluh mulai menetes membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Ngh.. Kau.. Yang pertama.. Kai.." Kyungsoo berani bersumpah tubuhnya tidak pernah dan tidak akan ia biarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya -termasuk Joonmyeon- keculai Jongin. Tapi kejadian yang Jongin lihat saat memergokinya berselingkuh dengan Joonmyeon membuat seolah-olah Kyungsoo sedang menggoda Joonmyeon secara sensual.

"Bohong, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Percayalah padaku- akh!" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Jongin menggit slah satu _nipple_-nya dengan keras, membuatnya memekik sakit. Setelah puas bermain-main didada Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskan celana hitam panjang dan _underwear_ Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah hingga ketelinga karena malu, Jongin melihat tubuh mungilnya yang _naked_ dengan pandangan terbutakan dan penuh nafsu.

"Oh, kau sudah _hard_ rupanya. Setelah ini kupastikan kau merasakan sakit, _hyung_" Jongin mengapitkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dipinggangnya, kemudian melepaskan resleting _jeans_-nya. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bergetar takut melihat kejantanan Jongin yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya itu siap masuk kedalam _hole_-nya yang belum pernah dijamah benda apa pun, atau bisa disebut _virgin_. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk dibibir Jongin saat ia memposisikan dirinya, dengan satu hentakan kasar ia memasukan kejantanannya.

"A-aaakh-mmmppphhh!" suara erangan Kyungsoo tertahan saat Jongin meraup bibirnya, airmata langsung mengalir dari sepasang manik hiamnya. Rasanya sangat dan benar-benar menyakitkan, perih, dan juga panas. Jongin benar-benar menghukumnya, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika rektum Kyungsoo luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung menggerakan _in-out_ kejantanannya dengan tempo cepat dan kasar. Dengan terpaksa Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka karena paru-parunya -juga Kyungsoo- membutuhkan oksigen, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin begitu menikmati permainan ini. _Hole virgin_ Kyungsoo sangat ketat dan membuatnya terus bergerak dengan beringas, bahkan sesekali ia menampar bokong Kyungsoo.

"Aaah.. Hiks.. Ka-kai.. Ah!"

"Khh.." setelah beberapa puluh menit, Jongin mencapai klimaksnya, ciaran spermanya memenuhi _hole_ Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan apa pun -kecuali pada awalnya- Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa melakukan _foreplay_ atau pemanasan, sperma bercampur darah mengalir dari _hole_-nya. Jongin mencabut kejantanannya, lalu ia membenarkan celana jeans-nya.

"Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, Jongin menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang bisa dibaca.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya datar, Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya mati rasa dan ngilu. Jongin terkejut ketika Kyungsoo berjalan -dengan tertatih- kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. _Mianhae_.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai.. Hiks.. _Saranghae_.. Aku hanya terobsesi pada Joonmyeon.. Hiks.. _Mainhae_.. Aku hanya mencintaimu.. Hiks.." dengan menangis terisak Kyungsoo memohon pada Jongin, membuat Jongin tidak tega. Sejujurnya Jongin memang masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo, juga ada rasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti namjachingu-nya yang manis ini.

"Shh.. Berhentilah menangis, aku memaafkanmu. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, _hyung_, atau aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu" diusapnya lembut surai coklat Kyungsoo yang halus, ia juga membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo_, _gomawo_ Kai.. _Saranghae_.." Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. Semakin dipeluk erat olehnya Jongin.

"_Nado_, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur dikamar, _mianhae_ aku sudah menyakitimu" kemudian Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style menuju kearah kamar mereka, untuk beristirahat tentunya, mengingat aktifitas panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Terutama Kyungsoo yang sangat kehabisan tenaganya.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Joonmyeon-_hyung_, kurasa kita harus mengakhirinya" _namja_ dihadapan Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan._

_"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu, _chagiya_?" tanyanya sembari mengelus pelan pipi Kyungsoo._

_"Aku mau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku tidak mau berbohong lagi pada Kai dan Yixing" jelas Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, ia sudah lelah untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan_ sunbae_-nya di _SM University_ -juga tempat Jongin dan Yixing berkuliah- ini._

_"Aku tidak mencintai Yixing dan kau tahu itu, aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"_

_"Tapi aku lebih mencintai Kai! A-aku sadar kalau perasaanku kepadamu hanya sebatas obsesi dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_-ku sendiri" elak Kyungsoo, tangannya menepis tangan Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipinya._

_"Kau mencintaiku, Kyungsoo, bukan Kai!" Tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon menindih tubuh Kyungsoo -karena terkejut Kyungsoo refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Joonmyeon- di bangku panjang perpustakaan tempat mereka berada sekarang._

_"Hentikan! Sudah cukup, sebelum terlambat-"_

_"_Hyung_?" tubuh Kyungsoo membeku seketika mendengar suara bass Jongin yang berdiri didepan pintu perpustakaan, langsung ia dorong tubuh Joonmyeon menjauh dari tubuhnya._

_"K-Kai! Tunggu, kau salah paham!" segera Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang berjalan keluar gedung _SM University_, tangannya meraih tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan langkah namja itu._

_"Kau keterlaluan, hyung, sekarang pulanglah ke apartemen kita" dengan kasar Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa pergi _namja_ mungil itu menuju apartemen mereka yang terletak tidak jauh dari _SM University_. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf ya buat d.o eomma yg reka nistain dan siksa abis-abisan di ff ini, yg mau sequel boleh review :3 lanjut ke ff My new pet! ini ff one shot reka yg pertama, maaf kalo banyak typo, soalnya ga di edit sama dibaca ulang. Review, please? :3


End file.
